


The Bubblegum Rock Rumor

by Junpompei



Series: The Adventures of Leon and Souda (and Hagakure) [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junpompei/pseuds/Junpompei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fun idea I had when I was bored in class.<br/>In this Dangan Ronpa AU, Leon Kuwata and Souda Kazuichi are best friends. Although some people think their friendship might be a little more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bubblegum Rock Rumor

The Bubblegum Rock Rumor

 

“Are Leon and Souda like, gay?”  
“What? Junko don’t spread rumors like that around.”

The fashion prone Junko Enoshima and the soldier Mukuro Ikusaba were discussing the topic at lunch.

“I’m just sayin’. They have all the signs.” Junko told her sister.  
“What signs?”  
“They like, always wanna hang out. They share a room, they are always together. Souda dyed his hair pink for Christ sake.”  
“That I don’t get. But what you said can be implied to Mondo and Ishimaru.”  
“True, but they keep calling each other brother, that is just werid.”  
“Well think what you want, just please don’t spread rumors. Especially one you know isn’t true.” Mukoro told her sister as she left to go to class.  
“I will make people think it’s true, even if it isn’t.” Junko said with an evil look in her eye. She was forming a plan in her head. Her first step was to get the 2 smartest people in the school to agree: Kirigiri and Togami. But before she could do that she decided to have a little fun.

“Hey… Fukawa?” Junk asked the bookworm as she was sitting alone in the library.  
“What? Oh… hi.” Fukawa said not looking at Junko.  
“I need you to write a fanfic.”  
“What kind, hopefully nothing weird like Sakura and I.”  
“I need you to write a little story about Souda and Leon.”  
“Those 2? Why. Leon is dating Ibuki, right?”  
It’s true. The one fallback to the plan was Ibuki. Leon wanted to learn how to play bass to impress Maizono, but instead fell for Ibuki. But there was always a way to make anything a lie.  
“Total cover up, Fukawa.” Junko said with her hand on the table.  
“I guess I can write that. OOOOooooOOO… I like this now.” Fukawa said with a weird smile as she typed away on her laptop.  
“Thank you!” Junko said leaving the library.

 

Now to convince Kirigiri and Togami. Kirigiri is one of the most intelligent people at the school and Togami, well, everyone listens to Togami.

“Guys, Leon and Souda are totes dating.” Junk said running up to 2.  
“Excuse me? I highly doubt it. Leon is dating that punk from the other class, and Souda is sweet on that girl, how come no one will tell who it is?” Togami responded.  
“Is it safe to assume this is another rumor?” Kirigiri told Junko.  
“Hey come on, I come to you guys with these juicy detes and your response is I’m lying? I am so offended.” Junko told them.  
“Well, they are roommates.” Kirigiri pointed out.  
“Yes, but Hagakure also lives with them. Why don’t we ask him.” Togami said pointing to Hagakure who was sleeping on lounge couch.  
“Oi Hagakure, wake up dumbass!” Junko yelled at the top of her lungs causing Hagakure to fall off the couch.  
“I’M NOT GROWING WEED IN THE BATHTUB I SWEAR!” Hagakure yelled back with his hands above his head.  
“We will talk about that later, for now confirm us this. Are Leon and Souda lovers?” Togami asked bluntly.  
“What? Leon is dating Ibuki.” Hagakure answered.  
“What if Ibuki was a cover up?” Kirigiri asked.  
“I doubt it, Souda is pretty sweet on a girl at the moment.”  
“Is Souda trying to impress Sonia again.” Junko said with a chuckle.  
“Huh? No the girl was- Whoa I’m not allowed to say, right.” Hagakure said scratching his head.  
“Togami.” Kirigiri motioned for the SHSL Heir. “I think Junko might be lying.” She pointed out the window. Outside about 50 yards from the school, Leon and Ibuki were borderline making out under a tree. Both playing their instruments.  
“Hm. This wasn’t worth my time.” Togami grunted.  
Junko stormed out of the room in anger. If Togami and Kirigiri wouldn’t help, she had to rely on Fukawa.  
  
“Are you done with Leon x Souda?” Junko asked eagerly.  
“Why yes, here you are.” Fukawa responded handing her a few pages of her fanfic.  
“Yes, Junko will not be wrong.”  
“Maybe you should read it first.” Fukawa told her turning red.  
“No I have to hurry this and give it to everyone.” Junko said leaving.

Junko made several dozen copies of the story and put it under everyone’s door. She laughed to herself as she walked to her room and went to bed.

  
______________________________________________________________________________

 

“Dude Fukawa wrote a fanfic about us.” Leon said picking up the story.  
“Wow, gay.” Souda told his buddy as he grabbed and read the story.  
“ eon was sittin on the couch. he hunger and shouted like lil girl. 'Souda get ur hot ass ove here’. What the hell am I reading.” Souda asked the spikey haired ginger.  
“This sort of reminds me Fujisaka, when Junko tried telling everyone she was a man.”  
“I hope people don’t believe it.” Souda said with horror in his eyes.  
“Relax dude, this fanfic is hilarious. There is nothing about us doing anything homo. Keep reading.” Leon said.  
“ leon and souda made da love and robed banks” Souda kept reading a loud. “Okay your right no one is going to believe this. But did Fukawa really write this? I thought she wrote sort of… graphic.” Souda said with a gulp.  
“Come on honey, let’s go see Fukawa.” Leon said laughing.  
“Please don’t.” Souda responded.

  
“Ibuki found the poor grammar story about you and Souda.” Ibuki yelled hugging Leon.  
“Wait, she told everyone? Aw come on.” Souda said looking down.  
“Wait is it true?” Ibuki asked.  
“No, Souda has his mind on a girl.” Leon said with a wink.  
“That is my business!” Souda yelled.  
The trio made their way to the library to see Fukawa sitting alone again.  
“Yo Fukawa, ‘sup with this fanfic? Nowhere near anything you written.” Leon asked.  
“Oh… Junko a-asked me to write it, but… I-I saw Togami was going to take a shower so I made Yamada write it, hehe.” Fukawa responded hugging herself.  
“I am both horrified and relieved.” Souda quipped.  
“Ibuki was right! Junko _did_ have something to do with it!” Ibuki cheered.  
“Is it just me, or did I expect a lot more from Junko.” Leon said scratching his head.  
“I don’t know, let’s just be happy it didn’t get worst.” Souda said relieved.  
“So, you wanna go make out?” Leon asked his pink haired friend.  
“Dude I swear to god.” Souda said clenching his fist. 

Junko looked at the story very pissed. She already delivered every copy and no one believed her…  
“God I HATE losing!” Junko yelled ripping the fanfic.  
“Junko, are you okay?” Mukuro asked.  
“WHAT DO YOU THINK?!”  
“Well there is one rumor you could spread…”  
“WHAT?!”  
“Which girl does Souda like?”  
Junko got an evil smile on her face.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I just got this idea and wrote it. If you wanted these two to like make out or actually be together am sorry.  
> I'm not a good writer so like bare with me.
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9543116/1/Bubblegum-Rock  
> Also this is where Fukawa put the fanfic written in the fanfic. Don't sue me


End file.
